So-called hydrostatic advanced low leakage seals, or hybrid seals, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,285 to name one non-limiting example, exhibit less leakage compared to traditional knife edge seals while exhibiting a longer life than brush seals. In one non-limiting example, the hybrid seal may be used to seal between a stator and a rotor within a gas turbine engine. The hybrid seal is mounted to one of the stator or the rotor to maintain a desired gap dimension between the hybrid seal and the other of the stator and rotor. The hybrid seal has the ability to ‘track’ the relative movement between the stator and the rotor throughout the engine operating profile when a pressure is applied across the seal. The hybrid seal tracking surface is attached to a solid carrier ring via continuous thin beams. These beams enable the low resistance movement of the hybrid seal in a radial direction. The dimensions of the beams exhibit vibrational characteristics that could be excited in the engine operating environment. Improvements in such hybrid seals are therefore desirable.